


The Day Spock Learned to Dance

by Sarek and Amanda Archive Maintainer (Selek)



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Ster Julie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-21
Updated: 2013-03-21
Packaged: 2017-12-06 01:03:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/729899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Selek/pseuds/Sarek%20and%20Amanda%20Archive%20Maintainer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Little Spock learns to dance on one of Sarek's trips offworld.</p><p>Written by Ster Julie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Day Spock Learned to Dance

Title: The Day Spock Learned to Dance  
Author: Ster Julie  
Series: TOS  
Part: 1 of 1  
Rating: G  
Codes: Spock, Sarek, Amanda (Young Spock)  
Disclaimer: I don't own 'em! I just borrow them from time to time. I give permission for this story to be archived wherever I post it. All others, please ask.  
Summary: Little Spock learns to dance on one of Sarek's trips offworld.

\--ooOoo--

Prelude

Spock stepped out of the Vulcan diplomatic shuttle and was greeted by the Polusian delegation. He stepped to the waiting dignitaries and offered the ta'al.

"Greetings of peace and prosperity to the people of Polus V," Spock intoned. "I am Ambassador Spock of Vulcan. I come to serve."

"Peace to you, Spock of Vulcan!" Honored Delegate Loenus replied. "I see the prediction I made to your father regarding you 100 years ago has truly come to pass!" 

Spock was puzzled. "I do not remember ever visiting Polus V before, Honored Delegate."

"Spock!" Loenus grinned. "I was here the day you learned to dance!"

\--ooOoo--

Amanda was pleasantly surprised to find her toddler son sitting so attentively during the lengthy cultural presentation on Polus V. Young Spock's eyes were big as the proverbial saucers as he watched how the dancing young Polusians shook their heads, stomped their feet and clapped their hands rhythmically. His baby lips pursed in a perfect O as the tempo sped up, yet the children moved as one without a misstep.

Suddenly, Spock launched himself from Amanda's lap and moved to the head of the group of dancers. With jerky, hesitant steps, Spock kicked up his feet, shook his head and clapped his pudgy hands with youthful exuberance.

A roar of approval sounded through the native throng, which startled the baby and sent him scurrying back into the arms of his father. Sarek held his son, radiating both disapproval of Spock's disobedience of the missive to stay with Amanda, and pleasure that Spock's motor skills were developing so quickly.

"Sarek!" declared Loenus, the newly-appointed Honored Delegate of Polus V. "I see you are already grooming the next Vulcan ambassador.

 

Sarek looked at his small son, now peeking shyly at the still-smiling crowd, and wondered if Spock would indeed follow in his footsteps, as he had followed in Skon's footsteps.

"We shall see, Honored Delegate," Sarek replied. We shall see.

\--ooOoo--

Postlude

Spock sat quietly attentive as the lengthy Polusian cultural presentation continued. Part of his mind was searching his earliest memories of his first visit to Polus V, but he was unsuccessful.

That is, he was unsuccessful until the children's dance group took the stage, shaking their heads, stomping their feet and clapping their hands rhythmically. The percussive beat of the children's actions and the silvery tinkle of the delicate chimes that adorned their headdresses, cuffs and leggings triggered a long-buried memory.

Spock stood and the children stopped dancing. Spock echoed the children's rhythm by clapping his hands. The children giggled and resumed their dancing along with Spock, who was sandwiched between two tiny urchins.

The crowd of adults "Ahhed!" and fluttered their hands in approval. When finished, Spock resumed his place on the dais next to Loenus.

"One hundred years ago," Loenus began, "a pledge of peace was signed by representatives of Polus V and Vulcan. This baby boy," he said as he pointed at Spock, which caused the children to giggle loudly, "danced with our children, showing respect for our culture. His return here today proves that that respect continues. May we see many more days of peace and mutual respect."

-

Spock sat before the shuttle's vidscreen and made his report to his father.

"All went well on Polus V, my son?" Sarek asked.

"Very well indeed, Father," Spock replied. He paused a long moment before continuing. "I did not realize that I had visited this planet ever before."

"You were very small, my son," Sarek answered. "It was on Polus V that you first learned to dance."

"So I was told, my father," Spock replied. "So I was told."

FIN


End file.
